College Avengers AU
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: It's a story of College Avengers AU where everyone has no power and being cast as their own character. The main pair of course Stony, but there will be also HulkWidow and WinterHawk. Tags, Rate, Summary and Warning will be different for each chapter, but I will rate it M just for safe. Please read my A/N on first chapter.


Original Story and Author by imnotevil

The Avengers Fan Fiction

 **Available on AO3 with a same title**

 **Pairing** : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov

 **Rating** : T

 **Tags** : H/C, Break-up (momentary), OOC, Nerd!Tony, Jock!Steve, AU-No Powers, AU-College/University, Everybody loves Tony.

 **Warning!** : English is not my native language. Grammar mistakes corrected by myself (I still have no Beta) so please tell me if there's still any mistake. Any blonde here? Please don't get offended when you read this because the main villain in this story is a blonde (and I'm kind of made her being a super bitch).

 **Summary** : When Steve 'cheating' on Tony on one random birthday party, it's not only upsetting the brunette but also pissed off the whole gang. [The title is from Coldplay's song called The Scientist]

 _A/N: "Hey, I'm back here. Before you read I want to give you another_ _ **warning**_ _; if you find that this story is a little bit too short and too 'suddenly' without any further information such as why he doing this or why they acted like that and so on, that's because I let it to be like that. The further info about their past and many more will be explained along with the series. So this series is, well, my main chara/OTP of course Stony, but I will also try to write from everyone's POV. Explained the whole main story slowly and little by little from their story."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Part One**

 **It's Such A Shame For Us to Part**

.

"Did you know what he said to me this morning?" was what Bucky warned before he hit Steve, hard.

Steve blinked in confuse as his brain tried to process what the fuck just happened. He just finished showering after a long exhausted football training and only manage to put up his pants when suddenly his best friend stormed into the room. Face furious and demand nothing from Steve even just a simple 'hey buddy, how's your arm' before he said those things and hit him.

"The fuck, Buck? That's your 'hello'?" he said, rubbing his sore cheek, "By the way, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The hell am I talking about?!" Bucky roared and if Steve's flinch escaped from his eyes that was because he still too angry to notice, "Say that again and I'll fucking snap your neck – my left hand will be damned."

"No, seriously, what are you talking about?" Steve tried to get up, but Bucky pinned his left shoulder with his good hand, and his face so close Steve could feel his breath when he started to speak. This means trouble. Because Bucky only did this when he really pissed off.

"I always know you are a trouble even since we are still a child, Steve. A good trouble. What I don't know, is that you are also a cheater."

That, made Bucky's fist earlier felt like a girly punch on him. Because what Bucky said was way too hurts for Steve to hear. "No, I'm not –"

"You're not what? Banging that blonde whore in that closet?" his hand on Steve's shoulder clenched and he ignored the painful hiss from his friend. "Fucking her cunt while your own boyfriend got harassed in front of the whole party?! Are you going to deny that Steve?!" he pushed Steve hard, made not only his body, but also his head hitting the locker with a loud thump.

"She got me drunk!"

"Because you let her!" Bucky stood up, but his eyes never leave Steve, "I may not at that stupid party, Steve. But I know the whole story. Tell me, are you tired already of Tony you abandoned him and let that blonde bitch to finally get on your pants?"

"What? – No! Are you nuts!? I still love him, Buck! I've tried to contact him, but he ignored me! He ran every time he saw me! I tried to talk to him – I asked everyone but they always turned me down! What do you want me to do huh!?"

"Then turned that fucking blonde whore down instead!"

"I – what?" a genuinely confuse painted all over Steve's face right now, his voice lowered as he no longer shouts. "Turned her down? What – we – there's – _fuck!_ She did something, didn't she?" when Bucky's face didn't make any difference, Steve swore. "That bitch," he hissed under his breath.

"Yeah, that bitch that you very much enjoyed bullshitting all around saying that she had done something sacred by turned you normal and all thanks to her dirty cunt," he spat, "And she said that since that day you two are together."

"We are not!"

"Then do something about that!" a sharp exhale escaped form Bucky's nose before collapsed on the bench in front of Steve who still lean on that locker. "I met Tony this morning, startled at first, but then his face softened asking how my surgery was. Did you know what he said when I asked him about you? He said that you only date him out of pity then he left, ignoring my further question," waved off Steve's complain, Bucky continued, "Clint told me everything what had happened at that party. How you left Tony alone to talk and drink with that bitch – "

"He let me leave."

"Because he knew who she is! Do you think Tony ever thought that an offer from the team's captain cheerleader to celebrate their member's oh so called birthday will turned into his boyfriend cheating in front of him?! Do you ever imagine how his face when he saw you sucking that breast and let her steer you away from the crowd?! Leaving him alone, in the middle of a party which of course out of his comfort zone and getting bullied by people around?!"

"Bullied?"

"They said things, typical homophobic, and they made fun of him by saying things about you and that stupid cock-sucker-whore, about what you were doing that time. Clint manages to save him before everything went worse. And now the said bitch saying that you are off limit because she owned you."

Steve groaned loudly. He banged his head to the locker over and over while covering his face with two hands. It was two days ago when he woke up with dizzy pounding inside his skull, his body felt dirty and he was lying on the floor. He realizes that he was at some party the night before and completely forgot what had happened. Couldn't find Tony or Clint, Steve chose to go home instead. He then remembers on that noon after a long shower and some ibuprofen of what exactly had happened during the party. Tony was the only one that came to his mind immediately and Steve tried, so hard, to contact him. But he got rejected.

He went to Tony's apartment, but the place was empty. He contacted Rhodey and Pepper but they completely ignored him. Both Donald and Sam didn't much help since they refuse to tell him even though how hard he begged them. He asked Clint but the placekicker shout him inappropriate words before hanging up with a loud click – he never met the Hawkeye after that, not even in practice. Bruce just sighed when Steve phoned him, saying with his calmed tone that he's so upset with Steve and warned him to not contacted Natasha if he still love his head because she was really, really pissed off with him.

Steve sighed in relief when on Monday morning he found Tony in the hallway, but his spirit soon vaporized when he saw Tony noticed him and fucking run away instead. Angry and tired of himself, for this day Steve chose to take a day off and only went to college for evening training. Didn't even imagine that he would get a punch from his old buddy.

"I don't date him only out of pity, you know that," he murmured after enough silent.

"I was. I'm beginning to question it now, though."

" _Fuck!_ You know how much I love him – you were there when I desperately started to try to win him three years ago! Did you forget that?!"

"Then why you didn't do something about this?!"

"I – I don't know. I mean, I don't know that she said something like that – I don't know that things get this complicated."

Bucky scoffed, "And I was the one who left behind at hospital."

"Shut up Buck." Steve took a deep breath, "What should I do now?"

"Get rid of that bitch," Bucky said before leaving, "And when you're done, we'll let you meet Tony again." He stopped, though, between the door to turn to Steve and said, "I know we are buddy, Steve, I know we have always said 'bros before hoes'. But this is Tony we are talking about and I will never forgive you for what you've done to him."

Steve didn't answer.

It wasn't a surprised that Bucky got overprotected to Tony. They were a pack, or that's what people said, forming and bonded over years of friendship. Hell, in fact, they overprotected to each other. But Tony was an exception and there was no reason behind it; everybody just got more overprotected to him. If someone asked if it's because of his money or brain, they'll just laugh in their face. Because that was not a reason.

.

Steve nearly got himself beaten when he waits for Tony the next day. All thanks to Pepper, Rhodey only huffed instead after shoving him hard into a nearby wall. He let the quarterback off with a sharp _'I thought James had beaten you yesterday'_.

"Well, he didn't. Only punched me so hard I won't ever able to forget it."

Pepper didn't even amused. "Can I help you, Rogers?" asked her with folded arms and leveling Steve with her famous glare.

"Can I talk to Tony? There's something I want to speak with him."

"If it's about you breaking up with him, don't worry, he already done that."

"What?! No! No, I don't want to break up with him – who said I want to break up with him?!"

"You," said both of them. And it was Rhodey, who continued with, "You didn't say it, though, you prove it. In a so coward's way."

"For God's sake! She got me drunk that night! I will never lay my hand to other people than Tony and you guys know that!"

"That sounds wrong when you said it."

"I don't care – and I know you know what I mean." Steve groaned and rubbing his face hard before continued, "Please, let me meet Tony. I want to correct my wrong – I can't lose him."

Both Pepper and Rodhey glancing at each other hearing him, with Rhodey frowned and Pepper only sighed. Then after a couple of seconds or so they turned back to Steve. "Three pm. He had no class after that," said Pepper while Rhodey looked annoyed, but said nothing, "But Bruce will be there, in case something get out of control."

Great. Where there was Bruce, there was also Natasha. So it was Natasha whom Pepper mean as the guard dog. Definitely not Bruce. Clever girl. "Okay, not a problem. Second lab, then?"

"Second lab," echoed Pepper before she left.

Rhodey didn't follow. He stopped in front of Steve with a stern face saying, "Look, Steve, we all know how's that bitch is, especially how she feels to you. We don't mean to blame you – and I speak from everyone's shoes here – but we just too angry to forgive you. Clear off your mess, I won't hesitate next time."

"I won't upset him again. I promise."

"Good." He left after Pepper shouted his name.

If Rhodey could prevent himself from beating Steve, it was a different story when it was Clint who he met. It was after lunch, went he sat only with Bucky, Donald and Sam, who refused to say anything to him when he spotted Clint walked out of the cafeteria with a familiar brunette on his side. Without a second thought Steve abandoned his meal and ran towards them. But what he gets next remembered him with his encounter with Bucky the day before. Everyone stepped aside immediately when Steve pushed backwards almost collapsing to the ground, neither of those passerby dared to stop and/or watched what happen.

"How dare you show your face, Rogers," hissed Clint.

"I want to talk to Tony," he saw the small brunette and oh how he missed that man so much, "Please."

"We're done, Steve," Tony said still refuse to see him, "I know something like this will happen soon. I'm fine, though."

His heart scattered when Tony gave him a forced smile. Steve tried to grab that small wrist, tried to get it under his hand again, but Clint stepped between them and though he was smaller than Steve, he looked intimidating enough. "Please, Clint, I don't want to lose him," then to Tony, "Please, give me a chance to fix this sweetheart."

"Don't call me like that!" Tony stepped backwards tugging Clint's jacket; a silent request to leave this place as soon as possible. "Just, forget about me Steve. You'll happy with her – she's a woman. And I'm sorry if I ruined this – pack. I've told everyone to not treat you bad because it wasn't your fault. And I know you aren't a completely gay like me because breast still fascinated you, right? You'll never satisfy with me because mmpphhh."

It's enough, Steve thought, he couldn't let Tony continued his sentences. So kissed the brunette in the middle of the hallway where everybody passed by wasn't a bad idea for him – beside, It could also prove everyone just how wrong that chick talked about him. But what he didn't expect next was that instead of returning his kiss, Tony pushed him hard and slapped his cheek right where Clint landed his fist before.

"Don't," he said with trembled voice, "Mess with me Steve."

"Tony."

 _"Clint."_

If Thor the God of Thunder really did exist, Steve sure he had struck him with one of his thunder. Because upon hearing that voice from Tony but saying someone else's name instead of his, Steve stunned between anger and betrayed. That was Tony's voice when he went into submission. The voice only Steve had a right to have. Because Tony was his, not Clint's. He saw how that brunette disappeared behind Clint as if looking for a protection, begging the dirty haired blond man to shielding him from Steve and that scene was hurt too much for Steve to watch. "Tony, baby."

"That's enough Cap."

The next thing Steve knew, he was left alone in the middle of hallway silently watching Tony walked away inside Clint's embrace.

He needs to talk to that bitch.

It's not hard to find the said witch. Queen Bee always demand attention, right? Even it wasn't Highschool anymore. Steve really, really want to punch that smirk from her face when she saw Steve approaching, instead he stopped in front of that blonde and completely ignoring that leer smile and a seductive 'hello gorgeous' from her.

"Apologize to him," he hissed.

"Apologize to whom, darling?"

"Don't call me that name! You, filthy bitch, owe me and Tony an apologize and an explanation to whoever you told with that poison mouth that we are together."

"But we are, aren't we? You seem enjoyed me that –"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" literally everyone turned to them when Steve slams the table, but he was too furious to give a fuck. "You made me drunk, you tricked me. We're not and never will be together and besides, you are too damn a whore to call yourself my girl. Tony is a guy with none of that worth ten of you. Get the fuck out of our life."

She huffed before stood to rounded the table and ended up beside Steve. Her hand getting slapped when she tried to caress Steve's forearm. "You'll regret yourself, Steve baby. You've been blinded and I saved you that night. Come on, honey, I promise you'll be happy with me and we can spend our day together during practice."

"Back off, slut. Or I swear –"

"You gonna punch me?" she gasped in mocking horror, "You were quiet a gentleman before Steve, what happen to you? It must be that faggot's fault you turned like this."

Something snapped inside Steve's mind. He almost, just a second behind, raised his hand when Natasha's voice sounded from nearby; calling his name with a deep warning. The red haired Russian looked calm as she walked in and Steve had no idea if she had heard everything or just happened to be in the right place at the right time. It's easier to crack the governor code than reading Natasha's face.

"Punching her won't solve anything. It only makes it worse," she put a hand on Steve's shoulder to calm him. "Come on, Pepper said you want to talk to Tony today."

"I already did," he murmured, but following her instead. They just barely five feet ahead when suddenly that blonde shouted.

"Fine! Go back to your faggot boyfriend! You faggot don't deserve –" she never able to finish because just in a blink of an eye Natasha was already there. Pinned that blonde to the table who shriek in horror.

"Listen, beauty. You better shut your fucking mouth right now or people will notice just how ugly you are," she didn't even grunt when that blonde jerking to escape, which only made Natasha's grip even tightened around her hand. "You've been under the Council's eyes these past years – we know all of your dirty little secret and don't make us write this down as your another black list."

"Write what?! I do nothing! It's those faggot faults that I –"

"See? You didn't even learning your mistake. Saying those things can be considered as harassment. Try to think before speaking or when simply doing something – unless you have no brain to do that."

"What!? How dare you insult me!"

"Chill out sunshine, better scenario, you'll survive a zombie apocalypse with that." Natasha shoved her hard before leaving. Only stopped for a second to glare at the other while breath out, "What? There's nothing to see here," and walked along with Steve.

Who had no gut to say something.

"Don't thank me," she said after they walked far enough, "I didn't do that for you – I heard what she said about Tony."

"How long have you been there?"

"Scenes from the start. Bucky told me that you left when you saw Tony with Clint, we all know how's Clint to Tony and he was the one who by a chance witnessing the whole situation that night." She sighed, "I can't believe you just ignored the fact and ran after them."

"I just want to talk to Tony."

"Think, Rogers. Clint could have murdered you that time if he didn't see me – yes, I was there. Just, a little bit too late because they are gone soon after."

"So you following me instead."

"Worth a try." They parted after that, both with their own class.

Art history always fascinated Steve since ever. Though he good at sport, he loved art more, and everything about it. But not for this day. He couldn't help from glancing at his watch every five minutes hoping the time to move faster. Sadly, his professor chose to extend thirty minutes longer at the end, causing Steve to jolted and ran out of the classroom, even before the professor left when she finally dismissed them. He spotted the second lab sooner later; a small room by the end of building B which only being used by some senior with their thesis or just some junior nerd – like Tony or Bruce – with their project.

Steve stopped and stood hesitating in front of the door. It was quarter to five already and Steve is doubting if Tony was still in there; considering that Pepper told Natasha, it's a huge possibility that she also told him. He let one of his senior walked in passed him and pay no attention at her strange look. Then after two or three deep breath, Steve walked in.

Bruce was the one he spotted once he was inside, with Natasha sat beside him. He answered Bruce's wave with a smile before glancing around to find Tony. Whom, unfortunately, nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for him?"

Steve's eyes back to Bruce, "Yeah," he said then walked approaching them.

"I'm going to expel you, but Nat said you've manage your problem with that cheerleader."

"I did, she saved me though," he pointed at Natasha who scoffed.

"Once again, I did that because she said something about Tony, that's all."

Bruce smiled at her before turned back to Steve. "He's in that room," he made a pointed look to another room, "And try not to yell, these seniors had stressed enough with their project. Oh, and Steve," he stopped Steve from moving, "I apologize before but, we are here for Tony, not you."

"I know," he said before leaving.

The other room was smaller than the main room; build only for three or four grown men without making them pressing to each other in an awkward way. Thankfully, Tony was alone inside, buried his nose on his mechanic like usual.

"Get out."

"Tony."

"I say get out!"

Steve stood still in front of the door blocking the only way out. "Bruce told me not to shout, respecting our seniors here."

"Fuck off."

"I've talked to her," no response, "There's nothing between us Tony, me and her. You cannot believe her."

"Then why should I believe you?"

"Because I love you," Tony scoffed at that, "I really do."

"Did you love me when you licked her throat?"

"Tony –"

"Did you still love me when you fucked her?"

"Tony I'm –"

"What? Sorry?" at this Tony turned from his table, though his eyes still refuse to meet Steve's, "I knew she made you drunk, I knew that wasn't your fault. But – but I'm sorry. I'm done Steve, we're done. I just can't – seeing something like that again."

"Tony, listens. I'm so sorry about that day, I can't even forgive myself from getting drunk that night – I will never forgive myself. But you know I'm not Stone or Killain – I will never cheat on you."

"Then what if it's me who cheat on you?"

That, to be honest, caught Steve off guard.

"See? I can't promise that I will good for you, Captain. Especially after this. We better have done, I'll spend less time with the pack if it's making you uncomfortable, go out with that chick – I'm fine, I'll be fine."

"Are we back to square one, Tony? Look, I've spent a year ripped off Killain from you, two years wooing you, and more than a year and a half to finally make you believe how much I love you. You can't rid me off that easy Tony. I will have you back even if it's forced me to crawl with my face."

"You just torturing yourself."

"It torture me more if I can't be with you."

"You know we won't last forever Steve. It's not worthy keeping me."

"We don't know what happen in the future, but I will do my best for trying."

Tony went silent for a moment, shifting groggily on his seat. He still refuses to see Steve and turned back to his mechanic instead. Which made Steve sighed in frustration.

"Tony can I touch you?"

"No."

"I miss you babe."

"No, you don't."

Another sigh escaped from his lips. "We shouldn't go to that party that day."

"No use crying over the spilt milk."

"Baby –"

"We are not in a relationship anymore. Stop calling me with that name."

"It's a one-side break up. And I know you still love me." He counted Tony's silent as a win. "Let me make this up, Tony. I'll do everything for you."

"Then break up with me and leave me alone. Go get that woman."

"I know you didn't mean that seriously."

"I do."

"You don't."

"I do."

"This conversation won't go anywhere, right?"

"Damn right you are! Now leave because we are done." He didn't know that Steve was moving during their conversation. And it's already too late to escape because Steve was dangerously close and turning his chair to face him. He manages to flinch backwards, though, avoiding Steve's hand when the blond man tried to tilt his face by the chin. "Don't touch me."

"I miss you Tony."

"I don't love you anymore."

Steve closes his eyes, hearing that sentences. Among every tantrum Tony ever threw to him when he angry, he never said that thing, and it became Steve's worse nightmare when Tony said that to him. Though Steve knew Tony still love him, he couldn't stop the hurt feeling in his chest. "Tony please don't do this." When he opened his eyes again, Tony threw his face sideways avoiding him. But that didn't hide the fact that there was a glimpse of water in his eyes before Tony blinked it away. "You said I only torturing myself. Turn out it was you the one who did that."

"So what if I torturing myself?"

"I won't let you." Carefully, Steve squatted in front of Tony then raised his hand to cupped Tony's cheek. He almost shouted in joy when instead of jerking away, Tony just sighed and moved closer to his hand with closed eyes. He stayed like that for a couple of second before saying, "Open your eyes, Tony. Look at me." And there it was, the lovely brown eyes Steve couldn't help from falling in love over and over again. "I've loved you, I love you, and I will still love you in the future. Keep that in mind, Tony, but I don't mind saying it again as many times as you want."

"I don't deserve you."

"We've talked about that before. Let's not talk about it anymore." Steve gulped before moving forward slowly, lips barely touched Tony's. He stopped for a second, then because Tony didn't pull away, he kissed him.

Like their kiss that noon, it didn't last long because once again, Tony pushed him away. The only difference was that the brunette pushed him slowly and there was no slap followed after. He still inside Steve's embraces when they parted, and Steve let it when that head pressed against his chest.

Tony went silent for a couple of minutes and only let out a staggered breath inside Steve's arms. Breathing hard listening to Steve's heartbeat, which beating embarrassingly fast. "I'm sorry," he said trembled, "I just – I can't forget it."

"I'm sorry it's my fault."

"I don't know if I can forget it or not, Steve."

"One step at a time, Tony," he ran his hand on that messy dark hair, remembering how silky it was beneath his touch. Steve then dared himself to turn slightly and kissed that hair, to filling his lungs with Tony's familiar scent; grease, oil, coffee, and _Tony_. "One step at a time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N: "JFYI, in this story Bucky was the last who knew about what happen with Tony and Steve. The pack prevent each other from telling him because he was still in his recovering (Bucky got injured on his last run which harmed his left hand). He confronts Clint to tell him everything after his encounter with Tony on Tuesday morning, which also his first day of college after his absence._

 _Steve, Bucky, Thor and Clint were on American Football team. Rhodey and Sam were on Soccer team. Pepper and Natasha were a Council member. And Tony and Bruce were science bros as usual._

 _The blonde villain in this story was also a character from Marvel. She's blond, ever showed up on CA:TWS, and attracted to Steve. I don't like her so much I made her as a bad guy (girl?) on here. And I'm not sorry for that."_


End file.
